marvel_earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Raccoon
|species = Half-worlder |affiliations=Guardians of the Galaxy Avengers (formerly) |fate=Leaves the Avengers, joins the Guardians of the Galaxy |comics=''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (flashback) Avengers: Endgame Prelude|personality = Bitter (sometimes), sarcastic, sarcastic, cynical, prideful, self-preserving, fatherly, caring, pessimistic, intelligent, lonely, insecure, protective,|appearance = Small creature that resembles a raccoon, grey and black fur, with his black fur acting as a "mask," brown eyes, wears a blue jumpsuit|occupation = Mercenary (formerly) Bounty hunter (formerly) Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy|alignment = Neutral (formerly) Good|goal = |home = The Milano (formerly) The Benatar|friends = |enemies = |likes = Star-Lord's music, humming, prosthetics, music, Groot, being with his friends, money, Vorker's eye and Bucky's vibranium arm|dislikes = People (formerly), having no friends, losing the people he cares for, not getting anything he wants, Groot's deaths|powers = Genius-Level Intellect Enhanced abilities Expert Marksman, Tactician, Engineering, pilot, combantant, multilingual|weapons = Ion Cannon Aero-rigs Nanobot Wielder Gas Grenade Hadron Enforcer Laser Cannon|quote = "Ain't no thing like me 'cept me." I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over again and turned into some little monster!"}}Rocket Raccoon is one of the main characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in Guardians of the Galaxy. Background Before becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy, Rocket was taken from his family and was enhanced by the scientists on the world, Halfworld. However, they never cared what happened to their experiments afterwards. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from his incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. Physical Appearance Rocket is a Halfworlder who resembles an Earth raccoon. He has brown eyes and is about four feet tall with grey fur, black rims around his eyes, and a long tail that is grey wtih black stripes Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Rocket makes his début appearance in the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy. He and his partner, Groot, appear on Xandar, trying to find a mark and make extra money. Rocket catches his attention to Peter Quill, who has a 40,000 units bounty, issued by Yondu Udonta. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Rocket and Thor head back to 2013 where the Reality Stone is stored inside Jane Foster's body. Relationships Groot Rocket and Groot have been best friends since they met each other on Halfworld and began a life of crime together. While Rocket was cruel to everyone, he had a soft spot for his best friend and fellow partner. However, Rocket sometimes called Groot "an idiot" (something he later regretted after Groot saved their lives on the Dark Aster. Peter Quill/Star-Lord Gradually, Quill and Rocket began developing a rivalry but close friendship. Both Rocket and Groot attempted to abduct Peter Quill on Xandar. Gamora When the two of them first met, Gamora nearly killed Rocket for kidnapping Peter while also trying to steal the Orb back. Rocket knew her as Gamora, the daughter of a genocidal maniac, and stated that everyone knows who everyone is. Both of them were forced to work together when they were tasked to give the Power stone away to Taneleer Tivan, the "Collector". Over time, Rocket saw Gamora (and Peter) as the first real friends he and Groot had. When Gamora was launched out of her pod and into space, Rocket painfully told Peter they had no choice but to leave her floating out in space, knowing that her mods should keep her alive a bit longer. He immediately blamed Drax for getting Quill and Gamora kidnapped by the Ravagers in the first place but later worked together to save their friends from Yondu Udonta. The two seem to have gotten closer in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and have a brother and sister relationship. When Rocket mercilessly says, "That's what you get when Quill flies," Gamora immediately threw something at him rather than Peter, saying they had to make out of this alive. Gamora did berate the two men for fighting rather than cooperating and stated that nearly one of them could have got them killed. However, Gamora did get mad when Nebula kept calling Rocket a fox. Drax the Destroyer Yondu Thor Odinson Trivia * One of the few to be a member of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy (with Nebula and Thor. *In Avengers: Endgame, Rocket wears a uniform that looks identical to his original uniform in the comics. Gallery Rocket_Raccoon_prof.png Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters